


Wish you Were Sober

by Mushu_chan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Drinking, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gentle Kissing, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushu_chan/pseuds/Mushu_chan
Summary: Inspired by Conan Gray's "Wish you Were Sober"It's set during Keith and Lance's senior year probably. Lance really like going to those parties after football games, Keith hates them, but he loves kissing Lance.Real short, real sweet, I hope you like it :)
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Wish you Were Sober

Despite growing up with him, Keith is pretty sure Lance always forgets how much Keith hates parties. But Keith will never let Lance go alone. He knows how he gets by the end of the night, and he doesn't want anyone else to see that. Or feel it. So, every Friday night, after a good football game, Keith follows Lance to that damn party.  
They're never really that good. Cheap beer, bad music, and girls making out with guys that aren't their boyfriends. Yet, Lance goes every time. He always has too much to drink, and way too much energy for Keith to keep up with. Keith took his eyes off him for thirty seconds, and when he looks back, Lance is nowhere in sight.  
It doesn't take long to find him. In the kitchen, downing another cup of beer. He pours another and finally looks up when Keith walks over. "How many is that?"  
Lance smirks at him and says, "not telling." Keith takes the cup from Lances hand and drinks til it's dry. When he looks back at Lance, he sees satisfaction pour from him. Lance tries to take the cup back, but Keith throws it into the trash, not letting Lance get anymore wasted than he already is. Lance pouted when suddenly a girl with long, platinum hair gave him another cup.  
"Drink up, loverboy. Don't let anyone stop you from having too much fun." She giggled loudly. Keith glared at her, and, as much as she tried not to notice, she finally got the message and walked away. The cup was half empty by the time Keith looked back at Lance.  
"Lance!" Keith snapped, yanking the cup away.  
"But, Keith!" Lance groaned. Keith gave him a burning look before dumping the rest of the cup down the sink. When Keith turned back to Lance, he found that Lance was no longer in the kitchen. Keith groaned inwardly before walking out to find Lance.  
Keith got a glimpse of his jacket just before Lance disappeared completely upstairs. Keith followed him and found himself being led into the bathroom. Before Keith could completely back out, Lance yanked his hand and pulled Keith in.  
As soon as his back hit the closed bathroom door, Keith couldn't breathe. Not because Lance had shoved him that hard, but because his lips were now trapped on Lance's. Soft and forceful at the same time. Butterflies exploded in Keith's stomach and his knees weakened; this part never changed. Their bodies pressed close, knees slotted between legs, hips against hips and hands exploring everything not pressed close enough. Small moans escaped their lips, their breathing speeding up rapidly. Lance moans into Keith's mouth, a deep and guttural noise coming from his throat.  
And then Lance slips his hand up Keith's shirt. Keith's eyes snap open with a gasp and finally pulls apart from Lance's lips. He stares into those ocean blue eyes and shakes his head. "We can't." Cause his mouth still tastes like beer and he's pretty sure Lance doesn't even know who he's kissing right now.  
Lance looks away, glaring at the bathroom sink like it's the one who got in between them. When Lance looks back at Keith, he offers a small smile and nods. "Okay. I drife you 'ome." Lance definitely had way too much alcohol for that. Luckily, Keith had already reached into Lance's pocket to take his keys from him.  
"Yeah, I don't think so." Keith chuckled when Lance pouted, but he ended up letting Keith drive him home anyways.  
Keith parked a couple houses from his own, in front of Lance's. "I'm keeping these for the night." Keith quickly stuffed the keys into his pocket. Before stepping out, Lance reached over and pulled Keith's face to his own again. It started soft, small pecks, almost like a few feathers had fallen against Keith's lips. Keith leaned closer and pressed his lips fully onto Lances, sucking on his lower lip before finally opening his mouth again.  
As Lance explored Keith's mouth, he dragged his hand through Keith's hair, releasing it from the ponytail that kept him cool at all those parties. Lance yanked and Keith felt along Lance's throat, his jaw, and his collarbone. The two pulled away, flushed and panting before looking at each other. They chuckled at the sight of each other, proof that they both had a bit too much to drink.   
Finally, they stepped out of the car and Keith walked Lance to his front door. After all, he did have Lance's house keys. Lance tripped over the threshold and they both had to cover their mouths to prevent waking up the whole house. After calming down some, Keith started to usher Lance to bed and close the door.  
Just before Keith had shut it, Lance called out again. This time, Lance threw his arms around Keith's neck and Keith wrapped his own around Lance's waist. "Don't go." Lance whispered between pants. Keith wished he could stay. Wished he could wake up at Lance's side in the morning. Most of all, Keith wished he was sober.


End file.
